The present invention relates to an attachment device, namely for the attachment of two members, and particularly being the means for mutual attachment of objects to posts, bars, rods, wires, ropes, or the like.
At present, attachment of objects to a post or similar is achieved by slipping a conventional clamp over one end of the post, by using a ring clamp tightened by a screw, by using a double C-clamp, that uses screws to grip both the post and the object, or simply by tying a piece of string around both the post and the object.
A conventional clamp that slides over the end of a post cannot be used on a closed post, unless it is pre-attached to the post during construction of the object of which the post is part.
For a ring clamp to be of use, it has to have a pre-designed integrally molded part adapted to grip the object to be attached.
A double C-clamp has the disadvantage of being post-specific, and not adaptable for posts of varying sizes.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide attachment means for attaching objects to a post, wherein said means is adapted for use on a closed post; said means is adapted to provide a strong grip; said means is adapted to attach and detach both readily and repeatedly; no preparation of the post is required; and said means is adapted for use for a wide variety of purposes.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an attachment device for mutual attachment of two members. One end of the body of the device is a base which can be adapted in various ways for the attachment of a first member, and the other end has a form substantially of two arms formed by a slot in the basic shape such that the whole perimeter of a second member can be encompassed within the device.
Said arms are adapted to receive means for applying pressure to urge the second member towards the base.
In a preferred embodiment, the attachment device is used to attach an object to a post, bar, rod, wire, rope or the like.
Said arms are preferably threaded in order to receive said means for applying pressure, which could be a nut or equivalent tightening means able to engage the thread in a well known manner.
In use, in a cross-section in the plane perpendicular to the axis of a gripped upright, the slot can have a shape defined by angled sidewalls inclined towards the longitudinal axis of the body, said walls together forming substantially a xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d shape
The shape of the slot can be further defined by a bottom wall which is parallel to the base of the device.
The shape of the slot can also incorporate a portion comprising walls parallel to the longitudinal axis of the body, in combination with either said angled sidewalls, or said bottom wall, or both.
Also in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a device wherein said pressure applying means is held at a fixed position.
The pressure applying means can be held in said fixed position by provision of stops or clips on the outer surface of the body of the device.
Also in accordance with the present invention there is provided a device incorporating a portion extending away from the main body of the device, and a horizontal pivot pin mounted on said portion at a location spaced, in use from a second member gripped in the device, the pivot pin being adapted to receive a bolt which, when bolted through an object, acts as a vertical pivot pin for the object, the two pins providing a universal joint.
This form of the invention is preferably used in the case where the object gripped is a frame member of a bicycle, and the second member is a leading arm of a trailer.
Also according to the present invention there is provided a device wherein the base has embedded therein a screw, the head of said screw protruding from the bottom wall of the slot so as to be easily accessed by a screwdriver or other screw tightening means. The surface penetration end of the screw protrudes outwith the body of the device so that said screw can be used to attach the device to any surface into which said screw is capable of being driven.
Also according to the present invention there is provided a device joined together base to base with another device, either by a pivoting arrangement, or as one piece, so as to provide means for joining two posts or similar.
Embodiments of the invention will now be described by way of example only, with reference to the drawings.